It's New Year
Albert and the Gang are planning to fly their sky lanterns and make their new year resolution. Meanwhile,Dr.Doofenshmirtz is planning to fire his failedresolution-inator to everyone in Danville resolutions aren't coming true. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb was left in Albert's house because their parents and their sister are going to the Mall to buy some decorations and fireworks for the New Year Celebration. Albert and the gang:Carla,Jennifer,Bonnie,Ernie and EIji are planning to fly their sky lanterns so their new year resolution would be granted to the skies and Phineas and Ferb wants to join,all of them agrees and Irving came out of his room with his video camera to video all those things that they did in this day. Meanwhile.Perry in the O.W.C.A Agency was assign to do a mission to stop Dr.Doofenshmirtz from firing his Failedressolution-inator to everyone and Perry salutes and rides his hovercar. Back to the gang,Jennifer was busy making latern-shaped pizza,Ernie arranges the sparklers and the firecrackers,Albert and Bonnie are busy arranging the papers lanterns and Carla,Phineas,Ferb and Irving are making the food. Phineas thinks that flying sky laterns is the best idea for new year and all of them agrees. Ernie looks at the clock and it's 30 minutes before Midnight. Back to Perry,Perry lands his hovercar and saw Doofenshmirtz wearing his black tuxedo and Perry stopped him but he was caught by one of Doofenshmirtz's traps and Doofenshmirtz welcomed him and wants to tell him his plan,he wants to fire his failedresolution-inator so Everyone's resolutions won't come true and Perry looks at him angry and Dr.Doofenshmirtz's reason why he wants to fire is when he was a young kid,he was forbid to make a new year resolutions but when he makes his resolution secretly,His Resolution doesn't come true and he swore for revenge and he runs away locks the door and went to the Dining Room of the building. Perry thinks of a plan to escape,he saw Norm and Perry presses the "Optical illusion tab" in his Wrist Communicator and fires it to Norm and Norm began screaming because he saw a giant bat flying around him,Perry used forced to escape the trap and it was successful. Perry escapes his room and went to the Dining Room and saw Doofenshmirtz waiting outside and then he attacks him. Meanwhile in Irving's house,5 minutes till Midnight and they will start their countdown later and The girls are wearing their new year dresses,this makes their boyfriends enjoy their dresses. To Perry's fight,Perry fights him again,he punches his face,kicks his leg and Dr.Doofenshmirtz's face looks like a face that was stung by a swarm of bees. Perry destroys the machine and he pushes Dr.Doofenshmirtz to the dining room door making Dr.Doofenshmirtz's angry and talks about New Year Resolutions to the people. Then all of the people said they din't keep their resolutions because it won't come true. Dr.Doofenshmirtz thinks that maybe a Resolution would help him. He bids a happy new year to Perry. Back to Irving,the countdown begins,5,4,3,2,1 and FIREWORKS BLAST TO THE SKIES. All of them are yelling "HAPPY NEW YEAR",Eiji and Jennifer kissed,Bonnie and Albert are playing the sparklers and firecrackers and Phineas,Ferb,Carla and Ernie are letting the Sky Lanterns fly. All of them make their New year resolutions and all them are dancing. Background Information *All of the people in this episode are wearing Formal Outfits. *This episode takes place in the New Year. *Sky Laterns we're used in this episode so their Resolutions would come true. Allusions *'Gangnam Style '- Albert and the gang are seen dancing The Gangnam Dance. *Various Dance Moves:Dance Moves are performed,The Conga Line,Swing Dance.Stayin Alive and The Moonwalk. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Special episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes